Betas de Grand Theft Auto IV
La palabra Beta es utilizada para una versión que representa generalmente la primera versión estable de un juego, nombre, o lugar antes de ser lanzado en forma final al público. En el juego de Grand Theft Auto IV y sus expansiones (EFLC) existieron muchas versiones Betas sobre los personajes, vehículos, armas y lugares debido a que el juego poseeria una estupenda calidad gráfica como de película,en donde ya en la versión final del juego fueron cambiadas o eliminadas dichas versiones en la versión final del juego que hoy en diá conocemos. Personajes Grand Theft Auto IV Niko Bellic El cabello de Niko pasó por diferentes diseños. El estilo beta pelo era del tipo de cabello "cabello de casco", a continuación, un corte de pelo, y finalmente su nuevo pelo en el alfa es un Cesar corte a mediados de zumbido. En el trailer Good Lord, What are you doing? se ve a Niko con un traje blanco. Niko antes despues.PNG|El antes y despues de Niko. Betaniko1.png|Aquí se puede ver a Niko con el pelo mucho más corto. Betaniko2.png|Aquí se lo puede ver con guantes sin dedos y zapatillas deportivas. Version alpha Niko.jpg|Versión alpha de Niko, aquí se lo vé un poco mas viejo y con algunos detalles más. Roman Bellic Roman Bellic al parecer se llamaria Novel , descrito así por los detalles antiguos de Game Informer y su cara y vestimenta eran distintos. Little Jacob Little Jacob tuvo su fase en la cual no tiene gafas y destacaba llevabando una chaqueta de modelado cebra. Esto es obvio si te fijas bien en él durante la escena corta de venderle armas durante la mision First Date. Betalittlejacob.png|El beta de Little Jacob. Mikhail Faustin En la fase beta de Mikhail, el no tiene cien tambien tenia cabello gris y su estilo de pelo era diferente. Betamikhailfaustin.png|Beta de Mikhail. Manny Escuela Su ropa seria de color azul en vez de negro como en su artwork. Manny_Escuela.PNG|Beta de Manny. Elizabeta Torres Seria mas delgada como en su artwork. Elizabeta_Torres.JPG|Beta de Elizabeta. Real Badman En al versión beta de Real Badman no tiene sombrero. Puede verse en el tráiler Looking for that Special Someone. Betarealbadman.png|Beta de Badman. Playboy X Vestiría un polo marròn en vez del actual de variados colores. Playboy X Beta.jpg|Notese la vestimenta Ray Bulgarin En la versión beta de Ray aparece más pálido y menos detallado. Betabulagrin.png|Beta de Ray. Karen El beta de Karen aparece en el tercer trailer del juego en donde su cara cambiaría. Beta karen.PNG|Notese las facciones de la cara. Edward T. Fortune En el segundo trailer del juego se puede escuchar que la voz de Edward era distinta más joven y más aguda, pero finalmente y por causas desconocidas fue cambiada por la voz de Milton James. Thomas Goldberg El aspecto de Tom Goldeber cambia radicalmente, pues en un principio era un hombre de apariencia robusta y grande; y después cambia a ser un sujeto un tanto bajo y de apariencia pequeña. Sin embargo su apariencia beta se utilizo como peatón con diferentes ropas Tom Goldberg beta.PNG|El beta de Goldberg. Tom Goldberg.png|Su versión final. Ilyena Fuastin Tenia ropa diferente, como se ve el segundo trailer Carmen Ortiz Originalmente tenia una corta cola de caballo Maxwell Caughlin Este personje de los mas buscados originalmente se llamaba Maxwell Caddy todavia se puede ver su nombre en las Primeras versiones del juego Johnny Barbosa Originalmente se llamaba Vinny Barbosa Kenny Petrovic En los archivos del juego, el modelo de Kenny Petrovic originalmente iba a ser el mismo modelo que Frickie Van Hardenburg pero se cambio antes de la version final. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Johnny Klebitz La versión Beta de Johnny aparece por primera vez en la misión Blow Your Cover. JohnnyKlebitzBeta.PNG|Notese en el cambio de vestimenta. Ashley Butler Su version Beta fue vista en la misión Taking in the Trash , en la cual tenia su rostro completamente cambiada. Ashley Butler Beta.png| Véase las facciones de cara cambiadas. Industrias Bellic Con el número que nos dió Elizabeta Torres podíamos viajar en taxi de las Industrias Bellic. Jim Fitzgerald No tendría el pañuelo en la cabeza. Jim_retrato.PNG|Notese la ausencia del pañuelo. The Ballad of Gay Tony Luis Lopez La versión Beta de Luis aparece por primera vez en la misión Three Leaf Clover. Otro Beta es de que llevaría una camisa color roja y una sudadera color azul y blanco como en el artwork. Luis Lopez IV.png|Se puede ver la diferencia física. Gay Tony yEvan Moss Iban a ser como GTA IV y GTA IV: TLAD Yusuf Amir Luis podia hacer actividades como amigo con Yusuf. Armando Torres y Henrique Bardas Iban a tener un papel mas importante en la trama. Personajes Eliminados Grand Theft Auto IV Raymond Alberga Un gangster llamado Raymond Alberga fue eliminado de la version final. es posible que fue el nombre Beta de Ray Boccino. Victor Rivas Victor es el primo de Tom Rivas o hermano de Lyle Rivas que fue eliminado del juego. conforme con los archivos del juego, el trabaja de ladrón de objetos electrónicos y vive en Los Santos Pauline Simmones Iba a haber un personaje nombrado Pauline Simmones que iba a ser el anfitrión de la estacion de radio Head Radio pero fue eliminado por razones privadas. The Ballad of Gay Tony Aleks Thornton Aleks es un agente Director de la CIA que fue eliminado del juego por razones desconocidas. Vehículos Beta IV Mañana En la versión Beta aparece con el marco y la forma modificada. Betamañana1.png|El Beta del Mañana. Annihilator En el Beta se puede observar a simple vista los cambios y no tiene la línea horizontal amarilla. Puede verse en el tráiler Looking for that Special Someone. Betaannihilator.png|El Beta. Marquis En el Beta del Marquis, el piso del barco es color blanco. Betamarquis.png|Nótese el suelo del barco. Taxi El Beta del Taxi puede ser visto en el trailer de Vlad Glebov. En un principio tenia el color negro con amarillo y mas detalles. Betataxi.png|Nótese en color negro. Super GT En el Beta del Super GT, este sería fabricado por Asstone. Esto se comprobo cuando Stevie te pide que busques el Comet de color bronce. Asstone_en_GTA_IV.png|Nótese donde figura el fabricante como Asstone. Comet y Flatbed En el beta, el Comet presenta un color mas reluciente y algunos elementos en la parte de atrás, mientras que el Flatbed cuenta con mínimos cambios. Beta del Biff y el Comet GTA4.jpg|Nótese los cambios en ambos vehículos. Coach Se puede ver en la televisión, su modelo era parecido al Dashound de GTA V pero menos detallado y fue eliminado por razones desconocidas. Bus Dasbound GTAIV Eliminado.jpg Freeway Iba a llamarse Bobber Contender Tenia por nombre E109/EXT Taxi de Roman Originalmente el Taxi tenia la carroceria completamente negra y se llmaria Albany Marbelle Se iba llamar Marbella a principios temprano del juego Dukes thumb|beta del Dukes Se iba a llamar Duke y no tenia el escape lateral Tug (bote) Tenia por nombre Tuga Faction Originalmente se llamaria Majestic. Motos Hubo un principio en el que la Angel - Daemon - Diabolus - Hexer - Lycan - Nightblade - Revenant y Wolfsbane iban a a ser introducidas en el juego pero se desecharon posiblemente por razones de espacio del juego. Tienen las texturas procedentes del GTA IV y solo se pueden obtener a través de Mods. AngelGTAIV.png|Angel Betadaemon.png|Daemon (tenia un color azul unico) Hexer.jpg|Hexer Diabolus_BETA_en_GTA_IV.png|Diabolus Lycan.jpg|Lycan Nightblade IV.png|Nightblade Wolfsbane IV.png|Wolfsbane Revenat.jpg|Revanant Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Bati 800 Tenia por nombre Bati 801 Bati Custom Tenia por nombre Bati 801R Double T Custom Tenia por nombre Double T Drag Hakuchou Custom Tenia por nombre Hakuchou Drag Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Faggio La version de TBOGT del Faggio tenia por nombre Faggio Ultra Vehículos Eliminados Dodo thumb|El Dodo, Fighter, Andromada y Shamal aparecen en el archivo Handling.dat Iba a reaparecer, pero se desechó por razones desconocidas. Se pueden comprobar mediante los archivos del juego Shamal Iba volver en el juego, posiblemente en misiones aéreas pero fue descartado. Curiosamente, en TBOGT se encuentra un avión parecido a este el Blue Ghawar y aparecen aviones similares a este como decorado en el Aeropuerto Internacional Francis. Andromada El Andromada volvería en el juego pero finalmente se desechó en última instancia del juego. Fighter Este vehículo posiblemente era un caza o tal vez helicóptero militar al juzgar por su nombre, pero se descartó por motivos desconocidos. Caddy El Caddy tenia aparición en GTA IV pero finalmente fue trasladado a GTA IV: TBOGT. Buffalo Originalmente, el Buffalo, aparecía como civil en un principio temprano del GTA IV, pero se trasladó a GTA: TBOGT. Por lo que se quedo como la variante policial del último. Previon El Previon volvería en el juego pero fue desechado por razones desconocidas. Sus archivos del juego están presentes en el juego. Majestic Este coche de GTA San Andreas iba a aparecer en Liberty City. Es posible que se vuelto Faction ya que ambos estan basados en el mismo vehiculo, Aun esta en los archivos NOOSE Boxville El variante del NOOSE de la Boxville se puede ver en una vieja foto de GTA IV. Tanque SWAT El Tanque SWAT de GTA San Andreas fue eliminado pero un nuevo APC aparecio luego en TBoGT. SUV Desconocida En el show de CNT, "I'm Rich", detras de la Sr. Vasquez, hay una SUV, que no aparecio en la version final del juego, pudo haber sido remplazaada por la Landstalker ya que ambas tienen las mismas llantas. Archivo:SUVbeta3_gtaiv.png Archivo:SUVbeta_gtaiv.png TLAD Slamvan thumb|Tampa de la Guia Bradygames La Slamvan originalmente era Pick-Up, ya que en el escaner de la policía se lo oye decir que es camioneta en vez de furgón. Admiral Originalmente el Admiral tenia otra variante. Esto se comprobó en el Archivo Admiral2.tff. Tampa En un principio había planes de que regresaba este vehiculo, ya que en el primer trailer de TLAD se ve a un peatón en ella, pero finalmente se descarto. Solo con un Mod es posible tenerla de vuelta y curiosamente este vehiculo se revelo su existencia en la guia Bradygames. Rhino Se supo que el Rhino volveria en el episodio pero fue desechada a procesos tempranos del juego. Posiblemente se debió a la introducción del APC en TBOGT. Biff La Biff originalmente parecía tener una tercer variante que fue desechada. TBOGT Brickade thumb|El Brickade Este vehiculo fue un camión anti-disturbios y pensaba ser introducido en el juego tal vez en ataques de la NOOSE o de LCPD, no se supo po rque se corto del juego. Salvo con un MOD es posible obtenerlo de vuelta. Robin Este vehículo se creía que era un sedan pequeño como el Panto del GTA V y por razones desconocidas se descarto. Solo es visto en archivos del juego. Armas Beta The Ballad of Gay Tony Escopeta explosiva La Escopeta explosiva era originalmente completamente automatica. Rifle de francotirador avanzado El alcanse del francotirador no era verde en la Beta. Subfusil de asalto El subfusil de asalto no tenia silenciador. Pistola 44 Originalmente era dorada en vez de plateada. Paracaídas El paracaidas era enteramente amarillo en la beta. Armas Eliminadas Zastava M70 Habria un arma llamada Zastava M70 pero al final fue reemplazada por la AK-47 el arma puede verse en el trailer Looking for that Special Someone. Revólver En GTA IV, como se sabe no existe el revólver pero en un principio Rockstar Games quiso agregarlo pero por razones desconocidas fue sacada. Betarevolver.png|Niko Bellic con el revólver. Pistola con silenciador Al igual que el revólver, la pistola con silenciador iba a reaparecer pero fue e por razones desconocidas. Betasilenciador.png|Nótese el silenciador. GTAIV Silencedpistoltexture.png|Texturas de la arma eliminada. SMG En el Beta del la SMG, existen cambios de textura y animación. Betasmg.png|Nótese el cambio de texturas. Betasmg1.png|El cambio de animación. Martillo En la beta del juego se podía usar el martillo, pero fue eliminado por razones desconocidas. Cerca de BOABO se puede ver a constructores usándolo. thumb|NB usando el martillo gracias a un mod. Chaleco antibalas Normalmente en las armas de Grand Theft Auto IV y sus expansiones tiene una luz naranja, pero en la versión Beta es amarilla. Betaluzchaleco.png|Nótese el color amarrillo. thumb|El mapa beta de [[Liberty City (IV). Nótese el gran terreno que aparece al noroeste de Alderney, y las tres pistas de el Aeropuerto internacional Francis.]] Palo de Pool En un principio el palo de Billar tenia aparicion como arma, pero por raoznes desconocidas se desecho. Solo con un MOD es posible tenerlo y aparece tiempo despues en The Lost and Dammed. Misiones Misiones de taxista Las misiones de taxista se eliminaron para dar mas realismo al juego The Cousins Bellic En la beta de la misión iba a ser de dia. A Revenger's Tragedy Iba a estar soleado en vez de lluvioso Weekend at Florian's En la beta de mision Weekend at Florian's se puede ver a Roman que llevaria una sudadera en vez de su camisa de figuras negra . Weekend´s at Florian Roman Beta.png|Notese el cambio de vestimenta de Roman y Niko en su fase Beta Three Leaf Clover Esta mision es la misma sólo cambia el vestuario de Patrick el cual se le ve usando su atuendo característico con pasamontañas en vez de el con traje y pasamontañas y también se ve que el taje formal de corbata era negra y no roja la corbata image three leaf clover beta.jpg Final Interview La misión originalmente se llamaría "Small fish in Big Pound' It's Your Call esta mision Originalmente trancurria de Noche. Pest Control Originalmente en esta mision, el jugador tenia que elegir si iba a matar a Ray Boccino o a Phil Bell, muy parecido a las misiones The Holland Play y Blood Brothers, pero en la version final el juego ordena matar a Boccino Eliminadas Mision desconocida No se supo que consistia la mision ya que en una imagen antes de su lanzamiento oficial se vio que Niko y Roman venian con dos hombres de traje negro en una Predator. Sistema de encubrimiento Este sistema presentó varios cambios en un principio; al estar agachado el jugador se mantendría mas descubierto, tras cubrirse estando a pie y sujetando un arma este haría sus manos para atrás tal como lo muestran las imágenes Sistema de encubrimiento Beta (A Pie) GTAIV.jpg Sistema de encubrimiento Beta.jpg Policía Algunos skins serían de policías de piel morena y con bigote, también se contaba con la presencia que policías mujeres Cop female GTA IV.png| Policía mujer en GTA IV Poicía Beta Skin GTA IV.jpg Ropa La ropa sufrió cambios, muchos atuendos iban a ser menos o mas detallados mientras que otros fueron eliminados. *Guantes sin dedos eran disponibles durante gameplay. en muchos Screenshots antes del lanzamiento, posters, trailers y videos de la version de PC tambien muestran a Niko con guantes sin dedos pero todavia no estan disponibles en el juego, sin embargo aun se pueden encontrar en los archivos del juego. *Binco iba a ser la primera tienda de ropa. pero fue remplazaada por The Russian Shop, mientras que ZIP se iso Modo. Binco todavia se puede ver en el segundo trailer del juego. *La chaqueta de Rockstar Games, de GTA San Andreas, fue eliminada. *La ropa de Niko no tenia rayas. Esto se puede ver claramente en el primer trailer Things Will be Different. *Originalmente podias comprar ropa en Didier Sachs, pero termino siendo cortado. Algunos edificios todavia existen en algunos lugares. *Un traje formal de Perseus con una corbata amarilla fue eliminado. *Una chaqueta azul fue eliminada. Traje Eliminado de Niko.jpg|Traje formal de color café con corbata amarilla Chaqueta azul eliminada.png|Niko usando esta chaqueta azul mientras conduce una NRG-900 Localizaciones *Originalmente, la ciudad en donde se desarrollaría el juego no era solo Liberty City (IV), sino el Estado completo, incluyendo, posiblemenete, Liberty City (IV), The Carraways y Carcer City. *Iba a haber un Extremo noroeste de Liberty City en Alderney * Alderney iba a tener un aeropuerto de acuerdo con un espacio extra en la parte sur-oeste del estado. *El Aeropuerto Internacional Francis iba a tener tres pistas, en vez de dos, lo que aumenta de tamaño a la isla que abarca a Broker y a Dukes. *Algunas áreas de la ciudad llamadas "Anger Bay", "Norfolk", "Jefferson Heights", "Acter Bay", ''"Richmond" , "Frogtown", "Washington Heights"'' fueron eliminadas. *Dos zonas eliminadas y/o reemplazadas de Broker llamadas ''"Goatherd"'' y '''"''Hedgebury"'' pudieron ser vistas en los carteles de la Autopista Broker-Dukes. Estos dos barrios antes mencionados pudieron ser incluidos en la ciudad, pero después, estos fueron reemplazados por los actuales. "'Goatherd"' pudo ser los Apartamentos Firefly, y "Hedgebury",' '''pudo ser Outlook. *Varias calles de la ciudad fueron removidas o reenombradas. *Una calle llamada Liberation St. pudo ser removida o reenombrada. *Una calle llamada 128 St. pudo ser removida o reenombrada. *La Estatua de la Felicidad iba a ser llamada "''Estatua de la Libertad", e iba a tener diferente rostro. *Las Liberty State Pavillion Towers iban a llamarse Festival Towers. * El agua tenia un color diferente mas que azul. * Liberty City era diferente y tenia solo tres islas como Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars. * El Perestroika estuviese cubierto de anuncios publicitarios y sería menos detallado. centre|200px|Nótese los gráficos. Otros *Johnny podia viajar en los Taxis de Roman, esto se removio porque tanto Klebitz y Lopez no se llevan bien con los primos Bellic. *El juego Go Go Space Monkey iba aparecer segun en un foto promocional del juego pero por razones desconocidas no aparece y se sustituye por QUB3D *Habia otro juego de arcade llamado Zombie Resurrection. Se tenia que matar zombies con armas como la AK-47, Granadas, un Revólver o una Uzi. Curiosidades *En las lanchas y barcos del Grand Theft Auto IV aparece un mapa que puede ser otro Beta del mapa de Liberty City. Se alcanza a ver que Isla Colonial es mucho más estirada y larga, mientras que Isla de Carga es muy pequeña y redondeada. Algonquin es más ancha y mas larga, y está casi pegada a Isla Colonial. Bohan tiene la bahía muy cerrada, y más ancha, Broker y Dukes no cambian casi nada pero se iban a llamar Firefly, y Alderney no se ve, solo se ve la costa, que es aparentemente igual. *El mapa beta de Liberty City se puede ver en el Piso franco de Alderney en una guía de teléfono que hay en la mesa junto a la puerta. *Curiosamente iban a haber paseos en limusina. *Iba a haber un Extremo noroeste de Liberty City en Alderney. Categoría:Betas de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Betas de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Betas de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony